


Scarlet Gloves

by ChatonJackson, Jess_Noir777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Course Language, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Adrien Agreste, MMMMMHMMMMM, My stupid children, adrien has a crush, bwahahahaha, mild violence maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatonJackson/pseuds/ChatonJackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Noir777/pseuds/Jess_Noir777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette decides to give Nathanël a chance to win her heart. Adrien 'super oblivious to his own crush' Agreste is stuck. Does he like the class president or his lady?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The adrinette ship is SINKING

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so please pretty please leave comments below. Please and thank you! ❤️❤️❤️

Silence swept over the classroom. Shock was written on every students' face. Adrien Agreste had snapped.

Marinette walked into the classroom dripping wet and dirty. Another late night akuma had kept her up, and now she was late.  
"Awww, Marinette. What happened? Didn't you find breakfast from my trash today?" Chloé snickered with false sympathy.  
"Shut up Chloe", Marinette had inadequate sleep and she had zero patience for Chloé today.  
"Ha, why? Because it's true?"  
"Not today Chloe", Marinette could feel the anger boiling up in her chest. As soon as Chloe opened her mouth to say something Marinette walked up to her and slapped her. She didn't hold back and went clean through like she did with her akumas.

"Marinette what is wrong with you?" Heads snapped around to see who the voice belonged to.  
"Adrien? I...uh...what?"  
"Why are you always so mean to Chloe? What has she ever done to you?"  
"Adri....I....have you seen Chloe be ni...nice to a..a..anyone b..b..befor?"  
"The way Chloe acts doesn't have anything to do with you." He snapped.

Adrien was in shock at his own words. The same akuma that had kept Marinette up had kept him up as well and had ended up with him being late to school. Again. But that didn't excuse what he just did. Bluebell eyes stared up at him with tears and disbelief. Marinette had never been anything but nice to everyone. Except Chloe. Why was it so hard for everyone just to accept his friend? Sure she teased a few people but isn't that what friends were supposed to do?

"Marinette...I..", Adrien reached out for her but she shrunk away from his touch and pushed past him. That was it. His first real friendship. It was gone. Poof. GONE.

Marinette ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Adrien wasn't the sweet soul she had thought he was. Ha. Why would she think that? Everybody has a dark side why shouldn't he? She ignored her late teacher questioning her in the hallway. She needs to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry that this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer


	2. Nathette has a beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry it took so long! I've been getting kudos and comments and that really helped! If you want follow me on tumblr. I reblog miraculous stuff.(see what I did there? ;))  
> Cute-Nerdy-Book
> 
> Don't forget to kudos! Please and thank You! ❤️❤️❤️

Marinette crumbled on a park bench, not caring for the questioning side glances she was getting. Her heart ached and her soul felt heavy. Was this heartbreak? She saw a purple butterfly coming her way. This was it. She was going to get Akumatised and Ladybug wouldn't be there, because it was ladybug that was breaking down.

"Marinette. Think happy thoughts! We can't let you become Akumatised!" Tikki shrilled into her chosen ear. The tiny God was panicking. She wasn't about to lose another one of her chosens this quickly.  
"Yes Marinette. We can't let that happen," a quite voice rose from behind her. Marinette's head whipped behind in shock and terror. Her eyes widened to see the timid artist fumbling.  
"Nathenëal! What? I....you?"  
"I'm sorry Ladybug. I know this is your secret b..but I couldn't help but to overhear and see...umm."  
"Nath! I'm sorry but you can't tell anyone! I...pretend you didn't see anything," Marinette stuttered pathetically. She sighed.  
"Actually never mind. You know already. What's done is done. Why aren't you in class?  
"I came to see you."

Blue eyes met teal ones in shock. Neither of them had expected that, and neither was able to construct another sentence. Nathenëal froze and saw a butterfly turn away dejectedly in the corner of his eye. He shook his to get rid of the unwanted thought and turned his attention to the now blushing mess.  
The girl felt her heart flutter. Nononononono. She likes Adrien. Or maybe likED. Nathan was pretty cute and she did have more in common with him than Adrien.

Marinette forced herself to spit out a sentence. Anything.  
"Oh! Ummm... Ok....then would you like to come home? With me? To my place I mean..for lunch...and to talk?..if you want to that is," she forced out. Wait no. She had patrol. But she couldn't take back the offer. She felt guilty just for thinking...hoping he would no. He had every right to, and Chat wouldn't mind. But what if..  
"S..sure."  
"Ok..umm lets go!"  
They walked a short distance before glancing shyly at each other. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marinette!" A new voice called out. Agreste. He was the last person she needed to see right now. Nath was not about to force an unwanted conversation onto his friend.

Adrien was filled with a new feeling that he had only ever felt with his lady, when he saw Nathenëal with Marinette. He pushed it down. He had no right to feel like that so why was he feeling it?

"Mari...listen I...I had no right to talk to you like that back in class and I had a late night and I hope you accept my apology."

Marinette and Nathan alike bristled at the pet name. He felt jealousy, she felt contempt. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked away. Nathan recognised the insecurity and stepped forward placing himself in between the model and the designer. He stood as tall as he could and took a deep breath.  
"Adrien. Marinette can't...doesn't," he corrected himself, "want to talk to you you right now. Please respect that, and perhaps talk to her when she's less...vulnerable?"

Everyone was surprised that Nathan had done what he did. Adrien gaped, Marinette felt her heart swell with pride and Nathan? He stood his ground.  
Adrien reached out to Marinette again and tried to ignore Nathan. But he was blocked by Nathan yet again. He deflated as Nathanëal took Marinette's hand and walked away towards the bakery.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was not in the plan. Nathenëal scolded himself in his head. He was only supposed to find Marinette and take her home or back to class. But here he was holding hands with a superhero, escorting her home, after standing up and saving her from her crush.  
Some plan.


	3. Cuteness! And FLUFFFyness!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word nathanette!! Teehee <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so today I will be posting the ch even though chatonJ (that sounds like some DJ name tbh) wrote it..... chatonJ unfortunately has some technical difficulties so I'm posting..... ok I know the title sucks but hey I didn't even fully read the ch so bare with me......  
> Enjoy Jess out.... even though it's chatonJ's work
> 
> Teehee!! (ok I've been watching wayyy too much Ryan Higa<3 for one day)

Nathaneäl doubled over in laughter. Marinette was telling him about a recent akuma. Her eyes lit up as as she recalled the hilarity of the fight. She mimicked Chat Noir and his puns, and she twirled around as she said, "bye,bye little butterfly."

"It was hilarious. The akuma told puns and cracked jokes and Chat was appalled. He got so upset that someone had tried to steal his thing. I've never seen him so distressed."

Her tinkling laughter, filled the pink bedroom. He had never payed this much attention to her before. How her eyes crinkled at the edges when she smiled, or how her nose scrunched up when she pretended to be Chat Noir. 

"Nathan!" 

He reacted just in time to catch the girl, who launched herself at him. He spun around, his arms wrapped around her torso and thigh. The momentum swung them around again, and again. He shifted one of his hands away from her thigh to her back. They slowed down as her toes once again touched the floor. Breathing heavily they leaned against each other's forehead.  
Her arms let go of his middle and wrapped around his neck. He held her for what must have been forever before he opened his eyes.  
Blue eyes clashed with turquoise. Marinette was so close to him. Her freckles seemed like stars in the night. Nathaneäl felt like a white crayon next to her. 

"What?"

Nathaneäl jumped at her soft voice. She was staring at him with those big, blue, bottomless eyes....

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about how I'm a white crayon next to you." He whispered. Now that he said that out loud, he felt like a dork.

She thought for a moment before pulling him closer. Her eyes narrowed and a shy smile appeared in her face. "You just have to find someone who prefers black paper," she murmured, leaning closer to him.

BANG BANG BANG

The teenagers leapt apart as something crashed out side on Marinette's window. Nathan scowled in annoyance. Dammit.

"I...I should go now. It's getting kinda late. So I'll see you tomorrow at school, then at Starbucks and then the day after at school again. And then maybe the day after that too, since we're I the same class. Ok bye. Ciao. Salut." The redhead fumbled before opening the trap door and scooting down. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette huffed in annoyance. That wasn't going to be her first kiss, but it was going to be an important one. She smiled as she remembered her first.  
It was with her chaton. They were just hanging out on the Notre Dame, stargazing, when she first looked into his eyes. When she first properly looked at him. Here was a boy that would give his life for hers. As he'd done time and time before. She leaned forward subconsciously, gazing into the kind, wide, beautiful, green eyes. They stood out against the black of his mask and clashed amazingly well with his blond hair and fair skin. A blush broke out on his cheeks and tinted her own face.

''My lady? Mmph...''

Her lips crashed with his in a flurry of hands and hair. She caught a glimpse of his shocked eyes before she closed her own.  
As soon as he responded she suddenly pulled away. Confusion made the cat scrunch up his nose and tilt his head. Repressing her laughter she turned away. A frown replaced her smile.

''I'm sorry kitty. I...I don't know what came over me... c..can we pretend that never happened? Please?''

All Chat Noir could do was nod dumbly. She felt bad for doing that to him. It wasn't fair for her to lead him on like that. What would she do if her Adrien did that to her.  
No not her Adrien. She shook her head correcting herself. Not now or ever. He wasn't who she thought he was. Instantly her mood turned sour at the thought of the model. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adrien perched on the railing peering into the pink clad room. The girl inside was going through a series of emotions, her hands narrating each one. Growing up with his father who rarely showed emotion had trained him to look deeper into gestures and read between the lines. First annoyance showed on her face, when he had knocked over a flowerpot interrupting her kiss, then fondness for some memory, sadness, and finally disgust. He guessed it was for his civilian self.  
Well, she doesn't hate Chat, he reminded himself. Maybe he could figure out what to do this way. 

Adrien lent forward and rapped on the trapdoor. The sudden movement messed with his balanced and he fell. Feet slipped off the railing and slammed into a pot. He curled his hands around his head to protect it from the cold hard ground. Instead his head came into contact with soft hands and gently landed into a fabric clad lap. His eyes sprang open and stared at his saviour.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet, Chat Noir. Seems I was wrong," she said smirking.

He leapt up and frowned at the bakers daughter. She grinned and reached out with the intention of swatting at his face but he caught her wrist and brought it to his lips.

"They do, but this one just happened to fall for you," he told her gently. He might be a flirt but he knew when to take things lightly, especially if a girl might have a boyfriend. And that wasn't the only things the animes had taught him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette gaped at the superhero. In all her time fighting with him, he had never looked so sincere. Gone was the Cheshire grin, and the boyish glint in his eyes. Chat seemed....grown up and mature. 

She flinched and withdrew her hand.  
Nathan. She reminded herself. You have a boyfriend. And he loves you back. Don't let this handsome, amazing cat distract you from the love of your life.

"I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below cause we love to hear what u guys think of it!!! And sorry it took so long to update!  
> Jess out <3<3<3 :)


	4. Marichat and a Cesaire Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette.exe has stopped responding. Alya is being way too nosy for her own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the comments and kudos. It really means a lot.  
> And I feel like I've twisted Alya's character in this and the next chapter so please let me know if it's too off canon.  
> Thx! ❤️❤️❤️

Adrien gawked. He didn't expect his flirting to have a positive result. He fumbled to find something to say but the girl pulled back sharply, shock written across her face. As if she couldn't believe what came out of her own mouth. Not that he could believe it either.

He searched her face for regret but he found only shock and mild embarrassment. Actually there was a lot of embarrassment.  
She turned away and took a step into her attic bedroom. From his vantage point he could see that she was shaking.

"I..I have a boyfriend..I don't know if I love him..o.or you...if I want to love but.."  
Marinette was visibly breaking down now. 

I am not going to run away from this..from her. He thought to himself.  
Adrien had grown up, watching his father turning away from his panic stricken mother, leaving her to deal with her stress alone. Now he ,Chat Noir, had the power to help someone he cared about, something Adrien couldn't do.

"Hey..hey Mari-Marinette," he soothed, "please, I didn't mean for you to feel this way. You have a boyfriend now and I respect that. Please don't feel pressured to flirt back. I've never done this before. Mari?"

He gently tugged at her half done bun. It unraveled in his claws, and he petted it, slowly taking out the knots.

______________________________________________________________________

 

Marinette felt her neck hairs stand, as her partner ran his gloved fingers through her hair. She could feel her heart rate slowing and her breathing returning to normal. 

"I should go now," she heard the black cat whisper. 

She flung herself in his direction, not unlike how she threw herself at her boyfriend only a few hours ago. But this time she clung to the boy in despair and hopelessness. She sobbed into black leather, forever it seemed like. Soon she fell asleep in the Cat's arms where she rested, in deep sleep. The kind of sleep you fall into when you want to get away from the problems of the world.

Marinette woke up the next day in her own bed. Light streamed through the curtains and wind whistled through the crack. A note lay beside her. 

To the purrincess,  
I hope I did not upset you too much. Purrise leave your window open tommorow so I may apawlogize puuroply.  
Furry thanks.  
From the dashing hero of our city of Paris,  
Chat Noir

______________________________________________________________________ Alya Cesaire was a very good observer. In fact she prided herself on the observations she made. 

Ivan flinches every time someone mentions ants, Rose chews her lip when she is upset and Max sometimes has no idea what he's saying. 

The observations she made that day were very suspicious. 

1\. Marinette wasn't nearly as affectionate with Nathaneäl as she usually was. 2\. She refused to look or even talk about Adrien. 3\. She kept doodling black cats in her margins, instead of the usual flowers and designs. 4\. A certain blond model couldn't keep his eyes off Marinette 5\. Marinette's hand lived in her jacket pocket the whole day seemingly around a green piece of paper. 6\. And most importantly, the boy in front of her owned a pad of green paper. 

All this was connected somehow and she was going to find out how. Nothing went past a Cesaire and definitely not this one. 

Investigation: What the hell is going on is a go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some technical difficulties. So the last section of the chapter is all bunched up. I'll see if JessNoir can do something about it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Please leave comments, we love hearing back from you guys!  
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Edit:So I fixed the text at the end. Yay me!


	5. Authors note

I'm so sorry for making this a chapter.  
I hate it when people do that and I'm sure you do too, but this is important 

I haven't updated in a few months and I'm getting comments asking to update.  
The truth is I'm in a total writer's block and I need y'all help  
If you have ideas on how to continue the fic - comment  
If you like what I've done so far - comment  
If you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism- comment

This is a fanfic that I'm writing but we can all write it together as a fandom. Each chapter you guys can comment what you want to see in the next chapter and I could build on that. Of course I'm not going to write every comment into each chapter,but it will give me some ideas. Then I could add my own twists :)

Thanks for reading so far guys

My tumblr is Cute-Nerdy-Book if you wanna msg me there

Stay awesome peps ❤❤❤


End file.
